Total Mobius Island Auditions
by katalinethedingo
Summary: Shadow and Amy must pick 22 contestants for their new show. Shadow is still trying to get back with Amy through the process. Amy is still refusing to get back with him. Will that change during the process? Who is going to have a chance at one million dollars? Find out when Shadow and Amy choose their contestants. OCs no longer needed. A bit of Shadamy.
1. Hazel the Cat's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Bright Feline**

"Alright Shadow, remember, we are doing this because we need to pick our competitors. So don't think that we are alone in a room together means that you can try anything funny." Shadow rolls his eyes as he sits next to Amy in a small room. The room was black with red cushion seats like a cinema. In front of them was a large screen. Amy picks up her folder as she scans through the papers. "This won't be hard. All we have to do is to pick 22 competitors to compete in this season."

"Don't jinx it." Amy glares at Shadow. Shadow looks through his folder. "So who's first?" Amy looks at him.

"Hazel, Hazel the Cat." Shadow raises an eyebrow.

"She doesn't sound like a good competitor." Amy glares at him.

"Give her a chance will ya?" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just see her audition."

* * *

_(Static)_

"_Aurora, is the camera rolling?" A beautiful 15 year old dark blonde cat was standing in front of the screen. She was wearing a short sleeveless dress. The top part around her breasts is green while the rest of the dress is red. The dress ends mid-thigh with ruffles underneath. She appears to be wearing a red bow tie in her hair. She has red gloves and red high heels. The camera tilts up and down. The cat looks directly at the camera with her hazel green eyes. "Okay, good."_

_She gives the camera a big smile and a small wave. "Hi, I'm Hazel, Hazel the Cat. I live in Australia with Aurora. If you pick me for Total Mobius Island, I promise I'll be a good team player, and I hope that Shadow and Amy get back together. They are just so cute. I'm bright, I'm athletic."_

"_She is also very gullible and stupid." Hazel glares at the person behind the camera._

"_AURORA!"_

_(Static)_

* * *

Shadow chuckled a little at the camera person's remark. Amy just smiles at the screen. Amy looks at Shadow with confidence. "See, I told you to give Hazel a chance." Shadow just smirks at Amy.

"Alright, she's in. Besides, I think I like her already." Amy's confidence faded away and was replaced with a jealousy look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow chuckles and smirks at Amy.

"I meant when she said that she wanted me and you back together." Amy blushes with embarrassment and huffed.

"For the last time, ME AND SHADOW ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" Her voice echoes in the small room. Shadow sweat dropped at her.

"So is Hazel our first competitor?" Amy cleared her throat and flipped her quills.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

**The first audition. Hazel the Cat. If you don't like the audition, I'm sorry. Anyways there will be more coming up. Hope to have more OCs.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Hazel the Cat and Aurora belongs to fairlyoddme.**


	2. Alicia the Wolf's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Angel**

"So, who's next?" Amy scans through the papers. She raised her eyebrow at the paper currently in front of her.

"Alicia the Wolf." Shadow scrunched up his face.

"You know, I have a strange feeling I have heard of that name before." Amy looks at him.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you. This girl sounds familiar." Both Amy and Shadow shrug and they both proceed to watch her audition.

* * *

_(Static)_

_A red chest with a small beaded cherry design in the middle was there in front of the camera, "Is it on?" A female's voice said._

_"Yes it's on." An older male's followed, "get away from the camera! They're seeing your cleavage!"_

_Quickly the girl stepped back from the camera showing herself as a brown wolf with beautiful angel wings to boot. Her hair was blond and eyes beautifully blue. She wore her red spaghetti strap shirt, a black skirt and black knee high boots._

_"Okay...well, first, hi! I'm Alicia! Alicia the wolf, well...angel wolf." She started with a sweet smile, "and I like to participate in the show! I'm fun, cute, and very athletic! Also I'm a fan of the Sonic gang as well and will totally be great to see them!"_

_As she talked the camera slowly zoomed to her bed showing a familiar stuffed purple chameleon plushy, "It's not just the Sonic gang she wants to see..." the male snickered behind the camera going back to Alicia who was not looking happy._

_"Conner, that was totally private!" She screamed in anger holding a ball of flame in her hand then throws it at Conner making him drop the camera._

_(Static)_

* * *

Shadow jumped from his seat and pointed towards the screen with a shocked look on his face. "Hey, I remember her now. She's that girl who asked me for my autograph." Amy scrunched her face in confusion.

"Since when did that happen?" Amy eyes glowing with jealousy while she crossed her arms.

"Around last week, Knuckles and I were walking to our double date we had with you and Rouge. Then she showed up and asked me and Knuckles for our autographs. She's actually a sweet girl and is pretty strong." Amy's jealousy was replaced with anger.

"Was that why you were late on our date?" Shadow eyes widened and then chuckles nervously. So he decides to change the subject.

"Is Alicia competing on the show?" Amy's face turned into deep thought. She smiles and nods.

"She's competing." Shadow fist pumped. Shadow sat down while Amy scanned through more papers. It was a moment of silence between the two hedgehogs, until they realised something. They both shot up from their seats.

"SHE HAS A CRUSH ON ESPIO!?"

* * *

**Here is the** **well known Alicia the Wolf. She is also competing in the series. Her audition was written by aliciathewolf45. Which means you can PM me if you want to write your own audition an I will post it for your own character. You can put anything in your audition, as long as it is appropriate. Thank you. Anyways, here is your second contestant, Alicia the Wolf.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge and Espio belong to SEGA.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45. **

**Alicia's audition was written by aliciathewolf45.**


	3. Bass the Echidna's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Fighter**

"I got us some water Amy." Shadow enters the small room with two paper cups. Amy sat impatiently tapping her foot and her arms crossed. Shadow handed the cup to Amy while Amy snatched it away from him. Amy glares at Shadow.

"About time you got them. It takes you 30 minutes just to get them." She sips the water. Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Don't you know how long the line is from the canteen? Anyways, we need to see more auditions. So who is our next victim?" Amy rolls her eyes while reading the paper in front of her.

"Bass the Echidna." Shadow sipped his drink and shrugs.

"He sounds promising." Amy nods while facing the screen.

* * *

_(Static)_

_A brown echidna with red at the end of his tips appears in from of the camera trying to angle it correctly. "Green light huh well I guess I'm go to go." The echidna was wearing a orange and black sleeveless hoodie with black finger-less gloves, black cargo shorts, and his orange boots with a metal plate in the middle._

"_Bass...Bass the Echidna, that's my name. I'm cool, kind hearted, caring, a bad temper when pushed the wrong way, I love a good sparring match, and I'm smart, protective because well it's in my nature being an Echidna of the Knuckles Tribe. I'm super strong and super-fast and I can glide. And I hope to face Sonic, Knuckles, and YOU Shadow the hedgehog. Maybe I can win Amys love if I beat you or maybe not well just see what happens. Anyway see ya soon."_

_Wink_

_(Static)_

* * *

Amy giggles at the screen. "He looks like a gentleman, what do you think Shadow? Shadow?" Amy looks to Shadow to see he has an angry look on his face and has squashed his paper cup in his hand. Amy raised her eyebrow. "Shadow, what's wrong?" Shadow stood up from his seat and threw his squashed paper cup to the ground.

"It's only been a few seconds and I already don't like him." Amy rolls her eyes at his behaviour. Shadow crosses his arms as he stares at the ground. "You're not seriously considering of letting him into the competition, right?" Amy nods her head. Shadow groaned as he slumped on his seat. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Shadow, he's a fighter. He is perfect for the competition. So why not?" Amy had a point. Shadow chuckles before sitting up. Amy stood up from her chair. "He's our third contestant. Are we clear?" Shadow nods his head. Amy smiles at him. "I'm going to get lunch, bye." Amy walks out of the room. Shadow suddenly had his evil look on his face.

"Bass is actually our third victim." Shadow starts laughing evilly in the dark room. A fly suddenly goes into Shadow's throat while was laughing causing him to cough. Shadow coughed the fly out as he faints on the floor.

* * *

**Here is our third contestant, Bass the Echidna. Nothing much to say.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Bass the Echidna belongs to Bass The Echidna.**

**Bass's Audition was written by Bass The Echidna.**


	4. Raiden Tachibana's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Leader**

Amy walked in the room with a sandwich in her hand. "Shadow! I'm back from the canteen. And do you know how long the line is?" She stops when she sees Shadow on the ground. Amy kneeled down to his level. She raised her eyebrow. "Seriously Shadow, can you not do something stupid when I leave you alone in the room?" She lifts Shadow up and puts him on the chair. "You really need to lose some weight."

"It's actually because of the muscles I have." Amy looks at Shadow as he is now awake. Amy rolls her eyes and slumps on her chair. Shadow scans through the papers. "The next Mobian is some guy named Raiden." Amy nods her head. "He sounds cool enough."

* * *

_(Static)_

_The camera turned to reveal a room full of card games and antique weapons many hanging on the wall. There is also an antique ship bound Pirate cannon in one corner of the room. The bed in the corner had a wooden frame with a black blanket. _

_Then someone walked into view from behind the camera. He has wearing what seemed to be an old fashioned outfit. It was black with red highlights, thigh length, and robe. Two slots in the back for his wings which were black with red tips on the feathers. Two broadswords hung from his waist on different sides. He had hood up to cover his face, but two ears could be seen from slots in the hood. Two gauntlets on his arms with a skull and cross-bone design underneath the gauntlet. He had a black wolf tail with red highlights. When he turns around he takes off his hood to reveal he had tiger blood from the white lines on his face, but most distinct feature was his eyes. The right one was a fire red colour, the left a unique moonlight silver colour. (Think of his outfit like Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag Edward Kenway's, but black and red)_

_"Hello there, my name is Raiden Tachibana, and I want to be on Total Mobius Island not for the money, but for the fun of it. I'm a great leader, and amazing with my hands. Give me some people and I could get them work together mostly. Give me items and I could make tools to win and I love making new friends. So I hope I make it on." _

_Raiden gives a thumbs up to the camera as it turns off._

_(Static)_

* * *

"He sounds promising, what do you think Shadow?" Shadow looks at Amy.

"Well, I this one better than the echidna guy." Amy rolls her eyes.

"Seriously, when will you get over that?" Shadow shrugs.

"When he faces the first challenge?" Amy crosses her arms. "Anyways, Raiden seems capable enough to handle the show, as he is our fourth victim…uh…..I mean…..uh….contestant." Amy glares at him as she crosses her arms.

"Shadow, what exactly do you have in mind for this season?" Shadow's eyes widened and chuckles nervously.

"Nothing babe, nothing." Shadow ducks as Amy threw her hammer at him. He looks at her in shock as she has rage in her eyes.

"I. Am. Not .Your. BABE!" She summoned another hammer and threw it at Shadow. Shadow ducks the hammer. Shadow runs away from Amy out of the room as Amy follows him with another hammer.

"IT'S OFFICIAL! RAIDEN IS OUR FOURTH CONTESTANT! AND SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME FROM MY CRAZY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed as another smashing sound could be heard.

A male yellow dingo appeared in the room. He was wearing a black t-shirt with his name tag on it which says 'Jaw'. He looks back at the camera crew. "Someone get security."

* * *

**Here is our fourth contestant, Raiden Tachibana. I'm almost there, I only need 5 more OCs. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Raiden Tachibana belongs to Raiden Tachibana.**

**Raiden's Audition was written by Raiden Tachibana.**

**Jaw the Dingo belongs to me.**


	5. Goth the Wolf's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Gothic Loner**

"You guys okay?" Shadow and Amy were sitting on the chairs sweating. They both glare up at Jaw. He chuckles nervously. "I'll take that as a yes." Jaw finally noticed the camera. "Oh are we rolling? Sorry, please continue." Jaw walked out of the room. Amy glares at Shadow while he glares back at her. Amy picked up her folder and scanned through the papers. Shadow looks at her while he holds an icepack on the side of his head.

"Who's next?" Amy picked up a piece of paper but she didn't look at Shadow. Jaw returned with two bottles of water. Amy grabbed the bottle and sipped it. Shadow snatched the bottle away from Jaw. "Hello? Are you deaf? I said who's next?" Amy smiles at Jaw.

"Jaw, can you please tell Shadow that I am not speaking to him?" Jaw gulps as he glances at Shadow seeing the angry look on his face. Jaw chuckles nervously.

"Shadow, Amy said-" Shadow cut him off.

"I know what she said. I can _hear_ her." He sneered at Amy. Amy looks at Jaw with a sweet smile on her face.

"Jaw can you please tell Shadow that our next person is Goth the Wolf?"

"Shadow, Amy said that the next person is Goth the Wolf." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just roll the clip."

* * *

_(Static)_

"_No, no, don't get me in the camera."_

"_Goth, you have to." A female voice could be heard. A female light blue hedgehog was dragging a male wolf in front of the camera. The hedgehog was struggling to drag the wolf. When she finally got him in front of the camera, she ran behind the camera. The wolf stares awkwardly at the camera. He is revealed to be a navy wolf with black hair with grey highlights. He was wearing a black, tucked in, button-up shirt with a navy vest. Navy pants with leather, combat boots. Along with black gloves with a navy wristband. His grey eyes stare at the camera. He chuckles nervously._

"_Do I have to do this Azula?" The camera tilts up and down._

"_You lost the bet, so you have to send an audition." Goth groans._

"_Um, okay. Uh….hello. My name is Goth, Goth the Wolf. And I would like to participate in the show. I'm strong, smart and keen. And I can try to be a team player, if they are nice to me and all. If you pick me, which you obviously won't, I promise to be the best contestant you ever had. Not really. But, the least I could do is try to win the million dollars, which won't happen."_

"_Will you stop being so gloomy and try to be cheerful and happy?" Goth glares behind the camera._

"_Oh, you want to know what makes me happy?" He says while his eyes glow red and he picks up a huge baseball bat. _

"_Uh no." The Azula shakes causing the camera to shake. Goth walks closer to Azula._

"_How I want to kill you right now!" Goth lifts up his baseball bat and swings it down on the camera._

_(Static)_

* * *

Amy spits out her drink out on Jaw. Amy looks at Jaw. "Sorry."

"No problem" Jaw wipes the water out with a towel. Shadow stares at the screen in shock.

"Do you think that girl will be okay?" Jaw nods.

"After we saw the footage, we contacted her and she said she was fine and that Goth was just having a tantrum." Amy sighs in relief. Shadow stares at the screen in shock. Amy looks at Shadow. She looks at Jaw again.

"Jaw, can you please ask Shadow if he is okay?"

"Shadow, Amy wants to know if you're okay." Shadow nods while he has an evil smirk on his face.

"Goth is our fifth contestant." Amy and Jaw look at him in shock.

"Are you crazy?! Didn't you see what he almost did to that girl?!" Shadow nods his head.

"I know. He was just going through a rough time. He didn't want to be in this show in the first place and his friend was forcing him to do it because of a bet. But to make something out of it, he is our fifth contestant. Plus, he'll boost up the ratings." Amy and Jaw roll their eyes.

"But what is he gonna do?" Shadow looks at the both of them.

"He'll try to win."

* * *

**Since I have nothing else to do. Might as well do another audition with one of my own OCs. The fifth contestant is Goth the Wolf. Yeah, he'll probably be different compared to the other OCs. Anyways, need five more OCs. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Goth the Wolf belongs to me.**

**Goth's Audition was written by me.**


	6. Sparkle the Hedgehog's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Electric Spark**

"Wow, we accepted 2 auditions in a row. Yay us!" Shadow rolls his eyes at Amy.

"Whatever. We still need to pick 17 more contestants." Amy looks at Shadow blankly.

"Well who's the next one?" Shadow threw a paper to her. Amy glares at him before reading the paper in front of her. She raised her eyebrow.

"Sparkle the Hedgehog." Shadow nodded.

"A fellow hedgehog."

* * *

_(Static)_

_A yellow hedgehog was adjusting the angle of her camera. "Camera on? Good." She takes a few steps back to reveal herself. She looks like Sonic but she has a dark blue headband. She has yellow fur. She has blue sneakers, dark blue gloves with inhibitor rings and a moon crest necklace. She smiles at the camera._

_"Hello...um...I'm Sparkle. Sparkle the Hedgehog. Um...I would like to join Total Mobius Island. I'm tough, loyal. Heck, I can do gymnastics easy. If you pick me, I will be the most electrifying contestant you ever had. Also, Amy, give Shadow another chance. I know you like him. And to prove I'm a good contestant, I'm gonna demonstrate my powers." She starts to light up an electric ball until. _

_"Don't even think about using your powers in the house Sparkle!" An older male voice could be heard. Sparkle groaned._

_(Static)_

* * *

Amy growled. Shadow was smiling at the screen. He looks at Amy. "Heh, even the contestants want us back together babe." Amy grabbed her hammer.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'babe'?" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"You overreact to almost everything." Amy put away her hammer and glares at Shadow.

"I do not overreact to almost everything. Oh and by the way, my and you are never getting back together. Ever."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat babe." A hammer hit Shadow in the side of the face with a strong force. Amy picks up her hammer and smiles confidently at Shadow.

"Don't even think about calling me babe Shadow." Shadow groans in pain on the ground. She smiles at the camera. "Sparkle is our sixth contestant. I wonder who else we're going to accept."

"We didn't even agree on letting Sparkle in first." Shadow groaned. He stood up from the ground before staring at Amy with a blank face. "Now, Sparkle is our sixth contestant or should we say sixth victim." Amy hit Shadow again with her hammer.

"Sparkle is just sixth contestant. That's all there is to it."

* * *

**Sorry Shadow, but you deserved it. Anyways, our sixth contestant, Sparkle the Hedgehog. Wow, 3 auditions in one day. I must be that bored. I now need 4 OCs. Thank you. I might do more auditions today. That all depends on my boredom. See yah.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog belongs to WaterBendingQueen88.**

**Sparkles Audition was written by me.**


	7. Aero the Hedgehog's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Average Loner**

"Here's your ice-pack Shadow." Shadow snatched it away from Jaw's hand.

"Thanks." Shadow puts the ice-pack on his head. Amy scanned through the papers some more. Shadow grunted in pain. "Must you always hit me with that hammer Amy?" Amy simply nods her head. Shadow rolls his eyes as he leans back on his chair. Amy reads a piece of paper in her head.

"Aero the Hedgehog." Shadow scrunched his face in confusion.

"What?" Amy shook her head.

"Aero the Hedgehog, he's next." Shadow nods his head.

"Roll the Clip!"

* * *

_(Static)_

_In front of the camera was a crimson coloured hedgehog with grey streaks in his each of his quills, except in the middle. His quills were all pointing up (think of Super Sonic's quills, but shorter). He also had a scar going down his right eye. The hedgehog was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, regular dark blue demon jeans, and black sneakers. _

_"The name's Aero the Hedgehog. I'm tough, edgy, and a strategist. Like you Shadow, I also possess an ability. That ability is the power to control the wind. Now, I know that sounds like a lame power to have, but you be surprised what I can do. I'm not here to make friends. Unlike everyone else, I'm going to win. See you soon."_

_(Static)_

* * *

Shadow looks at the screen with a small smirk on his face. Amy raised her eyebrow at the screen. "He sounds like a troublemaker. But then again, he does want to win the money." Shadow glances at Amy.

"He's going to be our seventh contestant. He might not sound like a nice person but he is capable enough to handle the show on his own." Amy nods her head as Shadow has a point. "After all, he is my seventh victim." Shadow muttered under his breath. Quiet enough so that Amy won't hear him.

"Okay, so Aero is our seventh contestant. I just hope he doesn't try to make enemies instead of friends." Shadow face palmed.

"Trust me Amy; I wouldn't be surprised if we found someone else who is more determined to win than him." Amy nods her head. "So anyways, we have accepted 7 contestants so far. All of them are friendly, except for 2. Goth the Wolf and Aero the Hedgehog. We discovered that one of them has a crush on a member of the Sonic gang. Not mentioning name. *cough* Alicia *cough*. Some just want to participate, while others just want the cash, while others don't want to be in the show in the first place. So who else will we pick next? Only 16 spots remain, find out next time when we see you. Do you think that was a good recap Amy? Do you think I will definitely make a good host?" Amy chuckles while shaking her head.

"Yeah sure you will, but it actually goes like this. Find out when we return with another audition. On. Total. Mobius. Island. AUDITIONS!" She smiles proudly at Shadow. "See Shadow? That's how you host a show." Shadow rolls his eyes playfully while shaking his head.

* * *

**4 auditions in one day. I am so bothered today. I'll probably do more auditions later on today. Because, as much as I enjoy doing auditions, I want to get started on the show. Also, I still need 4 OCs. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Jaw the Dingo belongs to me.**

**Aero the Hedgehog belongs to BiteMe21.**

**Aero's Audition was written by BiteMe21.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Goth the Wolf belongs to me.**


	8. Spencer Daniel Ricardo's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**Big Momma's Boy**

"Am I a good host or what?" Shadow chuckles at Amy.

"Yeah, you're a good host and a hot one indeed." Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shadow, are you trying to get back with me?" Shadow turned his head to the side.

"Maybe." Amy huffed angrily. "Anyways, who's next?" Shadow scrunched a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at Amy. Amy glared at him before fixing up the paper. She reads it. "Spencer Daniel Ricardo. He sounds formal." Shadow chuckles at that.

"A formal contestant, cool. Roll the clip."

* * *

_(Static)_

"_HELLO!" a male grey, blue, red, silver, gold, & orange coloured gorilla jumped in front of the camera. He appears to be wearing a t-shirt with a gold leather jacket along with gold gloves. He was also wearing gold shoes. His green and gold eyes look straight at the camera. "My name is Spencer Daniel Ricardo. And I have so many amazing talents. I can play a flute." He says in his Scottish accent. He takes out a silver flute and starts to play with it very expertly. Once he was done, he threw away the flute._

"_I can also swim. But there is no water around. I'm a wrestler and I want to be a math teacher when I grow up. And I would be delighted if I went on your show. Pick me and I'll be the nicest player you and the other contestants will ever meet. If I win, I'll buy Amy Rose whatever she wants. I hope you pick me. Bye." He's eyes widened when he discovered something._

"_Oh wait, I also have another talent. I can sing opera in French, German, Japanese, Chinese and Spanish. If you don't believe, then I'll prove it." He cleared his throat before starting to sing opera beautifully in French. As he reached a high pitch sound the screen cracked._

_(Static)_

* * *

"Awww. That is so sweet of him. What do you think Shadow?" Shadow just stared at the screen in shock.

"That guy is very skilled." Amy nods her head. Shadow smirks at her. "A formal person, huh?" Amy glares at Shadow.

"Hey, at least he can sing opera in five different languages. He is a gentleman." Shadow rolls his eyes. "But hey, since he has those skills, he will be our eighth contestant right?" Shadow nods his head.

"Yeah, he's in."

* * *

**The eighth contestant, Spencer Daniel Ricardo. Hope you guys like the audition. 5 auditions in 1 day. This is a record breaker for me. I need 4 more OCs, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belongs to SEGA.**

**Spencer Daniel Ricardo belongs to werewolf lover99.**

**Spencer's audition was written by me.**


	9. Sky the Fox's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Smart Improviser**

"Sing opera in five different languages. How is that even possible?" Amy rolls her eyes as Shadow cannot drop the subject.

"It is possible, _Ultimate Life Form_." Shadow glares at Amy.

"Whatever. We are now seeing Sky the Fox." Amy smiles.

"Finally, a girl." Shadow starts to laugh uncontrollably. Amy raises her eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny? Sky is a girl right?" Shadow wiped a tear of his face.

"No, Sky's a dude." Amy groaned.

"Seriously, when is a girl gonna come up?" Shadow rolls his eyes still smiling.

"Roll the clip!"

* * *

_(Static)_

_The camera flicked on, to be welcomed by the warmth of the bright sunlight. The screen was white for a moment, but it faded away after a couple of seconds, to reveal an outside scene, outside a building, a workshop of some kind. The place was newly cleaned, maybe for the video shoot. It took up the left side of the shot, and behind it, on the right, the grassland rolled away into the hills, and nothing else was to be seen, apart from the white clouds against the blue sky._

_Another kind of 'blue sky' appeared at that moment, walking in from the left. It wore a top saying "Hello, my name is Sky", and its slight smile seemed to attract the attention of everything else there, even those objects that had no attention for the fox to attract. It came to an abrupt stop about 2 metres away from the camera, right in the middle of the shot, standing next to the building. For a split second, silence struggled to hold its reign, but it was to no avail. The small lifeform opened its mouth, and began to speak._

_"I'm Sky. You probably noticed that from the top I'm wearing, which says 'Hello, my name is Sky'. Doesn't take Alfred Nobel to work that out. I find the winner of Total Mobius Island is often determined by strength, and I'm here to change that. I can't say I'm much of a body-builder, because I'm not." The figure tensed his muscles to show this. "But what I have is something I don't see in others. I have possibly one of the highest IQs I know of, meaning I can easily out-smart others. I also have the skills necessary to create and craft objects with ease. So you can be stronger than a titan, but when it comes to using your grey matter, I shall not be outmatched." An almost sly grin appeared on the fox's face, but only for a second, before it was gone._

_"I'm here for a reason: victory. If another Mobian wins, then I can respect that. But until then, I shall be doing everything that I legitimately can to stop that happening, and I am confident I shall succeed in doing so. Only divine intervention will stop me, but if the divines do indeed intervene, that's not my choice to argue over." At this point, the lifeform started to lean to the right ever so slightly. "I am Sky, and if you don't watch yourselves, I may just be your downfall." The figure walked off the shot, to the right, and then, the camera saw only the workshop and the hills again._

_(Static)_

* * *

"Yep, he is definitely a girl." Amy glares at Shadow. He chuckles after his remark. "Anyways, I think he was a bit sarcastic in that audition?" Amy shook her head.

"No, he was being respectful." Shadow glares at Amy.

"No, he was being sarcastic."

"Respectful."

"Sarcastic"

"Respectful."

"Sarcastic!"

"RESPECTFUL!"

"SARCASTIC!"

Jaw walks into the room. "Um guys?" Both Amy and Shadow glare at him.

"WHAT!?" Jaw flinched. He chuckles nervously.

"He was actually doing both. Sarcastic yet Respectful." Shadow and Amy groaned. Shadow glances at Amy.

"So is he in?" Amy glances back at him.

"Yeah, he's in. Sky is our ninth contestant."

* * *

**Hi guys. Here is our ninth contestant, Sky the Fox. I'm still in need of 3 more OCs. And also, I'm not the only one in need of OCs, BiteMe21 needs two male OCs. So if you have a male OC and you want him to be in a story, please PM BiteMe21 for your OC to be in her story. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belongs to SEGA.**

**Sky the Fox belongs to epicn00b.**

**Sky's audition belongs to epicn00b.**

**Jaw the Dingo belongs to me.**


	10. Mana Muto's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Friendly Fighter**

"I'm so bored. We have been in here all day and we have only accepted 9 contestants." Amy scanned through more papers as Shadow was making a paper plane out of boredom. Amy looks at Shadow.

"We still need to pick 13 more contestants and most of them so far are boys." Shadow raised his eyebrow at Amy.

"What's wrong with boys Amy?" Amy flipped her hair.

"They don't care about their partners. They only care about themselves. It's extremely rare to find a sweet guy." Shadow shook his head.

"There's Tails and Charmy." Amy shook her head.

"They are both kids." Shadow nods understanding.

"What about me?" Amy glares at him.

"You are totally full of yourself. You don't care about me." Shadow glares back.

"I do care about you."

"Since when?"

"Since we started dating." Amy groaned in frustration. She was never gonna get enough of this guy.

"So wh-" She stops when she couldn't find a piece of paper. "Okay where's the next person?" Amy glances at Shadow noticing a paper plane in his hand. Amy's eye twitched. "Shadow? Where did you get that plane?" Shadow looks at her before looking back at the paper plane.

"I snuck a piece of paper from your files." He got hit on the head with Amy's hammer before Amy snatched the plane off of him. She unfolds it finding the next person. She glares at Shadow.

"Boys are also very stupid." Shadow groaned. "Roll it!"

* * *

_(Static)_

_The camera turned on to show a room with two girls in view, one was wearing a grey Swiss army jacket, white shirt, blue cargo pants, and army boots. The right boot had a knife strapped to it. The other was wearing a red t-shirt, a long crimson skirt, and boots. The one with the grey jacket had crimson eyes and was easy to see she was a hedgehog, the other was a cat. The female Hedgehog then spoke._

_"Hello, my name is Mana Muto, and I want to on Total Mobius Island. The show sounds fun, and I bet it has a lot of contestants who will be hard to beat. I love action and adventure, making friends, and having a good time. I hope I make it!" _

_Mana grabs the knife as her friend tries to stop her and chucks it at the camera's off button._

_(Static)_

* * *

"FINALLY! A girl." Shadow rolled his eyes while holding an ice-pack on his head. "She's definitely going to our tenth contestant."

"We both didn't even get to agree." Amy shook her head.

"I don't have to." Shadow groaned.

* * *

**Our tenth contestant, Mana Muto. I am in need of 3 OCs. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Mana Muto and her friend belongs to Raiden Tachibana.**

**Mana's Audition was written by Raiden Tachibana.**


	11. Misteria and Anya Tiger-Lily's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Mean Girl and The Mean Girl's Sweet Friend**

"This time, we both have to agree on the same thing. Not just you." Amy shrugs as she scans through more papers. Shadow turns away from her with a huff. Amy made a piece of paper into a paper plane and threw it at Shadow. The plane hit Shadow's eye as it fell to the ground. Shadow groaned as he rubbed his eye while picking up the paper plane. He unfolds it to find two papers in the paper plane. They both reveal the next people. Shadow looks at Amy with a confused face. "Why did you give me two?"

"It's a double audition. The first one so far." Shadow nods his head as he threw the two papers away.

"Roll it!"

* * *

_(Static)_

_An orange tiger with black stripes and short rusty red hair was sat on a stool, applying mascara onto her eyelashes. She looked up the screen._

_"MIST!" she called out, "It's on!"_

_"Finally!" A black wolf sighed as she came on before the tiger, "This is the last time I trust you with the camera, Byron honey,"_

_"Well... anyway... I'm Anya Tiger-Lily but you can call me Anya. This is my best friend and sister-in-law, Misteria. We would both like to be on Total Mobius Island. We love to sing, me being lead, and Misteria plays guitar."_

_"I fail to see how playing guitar and being able to sing is going to help," The wolf muttered, moving a bit of hair out of her face to show a red eye and a scar across it, "Anyway, I have electrokinetic powers so don't get on my wrong side. Anya runs really fast and is self-absorbed."_

_The two sat there for a minute. _

_"Mist, sweetheart, how do you turn this off?" A male asked._

_"God, Byron! Why are you so useless?" Misteria growled before getting up and walking behind camera and turned it off._

_(Static)_

* * *

"Who was that guy behind the camera?" Amy shrugs.

"Probably her boyfriend." Shadow laughs out loud. He continues laughing while Amy looks at him with a serious look on her face. Shadow laughs until he sees Amy's serious face. He immediately stops laughing.

"Oh, you're serious." Amy nods her head. "Man, I wouldn't want to be in his position." Amy laughs her head off as she fell to the ground. Shadow raises his eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?" Amy points her finger at Shadow while banging her other hand on the ground. Shadow was getting even more confused. "Something I said?" Amy nods her head while calming down. She giggles a little while sitting back on her chair.

"Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form, cannot handle a tough girlfriend. To me that is funny." She giggles a little. Shadow rolled his eyes. Amy looks at him with a beautiful smile on her face. Shadow catches her beauty and got stunned. Amy looks at him confused before snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Is Shadow home?" Shadow snaps out of his daze before looking away with a small blush on his face.

"So, are Misteria and Anya our 11 and 12 contestants?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

**Our 11th and 12th contestants, Misteria the Wolf and Anya Tiger-Lily the Tiger. I need 1 more OC, this time from a different person. Anyone who already gave me an OC, cannot give me another one. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Misteria the Wolf and Anya Tiger-Lily the Tiger belongs to Armadillo Power Studios.**

**Misteria and Anya's Audition was written by Armadillo Power Studios.**


	12. Diana the Dingo's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Flirty Delinquent**

"I really am bored. How many contestants have we accepted so far?" Amy yawned.

"12." Shadow groaned.

"We just made it past the halfway mark?! This is gonna take forever." Amy shook her head while rolling her eyes. She threw a paper ball at Shadow. Shadow caught it with ease and fixed up the paper. He read the paper. "Is this the next person?" Amy nods. Shadow also nods his head.

"She looks different compared to the other girls."

"I know." Shadow shrugs his shoulders.

"I wonder what she will be like. Roll the clip!"

* * *

_(Static)_

"_Of all the people in the world, why do I have to record your audition?" A female dingo in front of the camera glares at the person recording the video. She is a dark brown dingo with long black hair with magenta and blue streaks in her hair. Her hair was tied in a low side ponytail with her hair resting on her right shoulder. She was wearing a mini black leather jacket with a tight blue singlet underneath. She was wearing navy jean shorts with black tights underneath which end below her knees. She also has sneakers and black fingerless gloves. She appears to have a piercing on her left eyebrow. _

"_Because, you aren't gonna be the one who is going to get caught. I am." She points to herself._

"_But is it really necessary for me to be in a rubbish bin." The brown dingo nods her head._

"_Trust me Kataline. The police won't catch you in a garbage can." _

"_Oh, Diana, I just realised that it's recording." Diana's eyes widened and take a few steps back towards a brick wall. She reached behind her to pull out a blue spray paint can. She smirks at the camera._

"_Hey, the name's Diana. Diana the Dingo. The person recording the video is my cuzo, Kataline the Dingo."_

"_What she means to say is that I am her cousin, unfortunately." Diana rolls her eyes._

"_Anyways, you already known that I want to be on Total Mobius Island. I'm strong, fast and I know how to survive on the streets. My talents are usually flirting with da boys, I have my own talents. I am also a professional spray painter." She shakes the can in her hand and sprays a really good looking skull on the brick wall. "I'm not going on the show just because I want to make friends. I'm going on the show to win. Just in case if I go back to juvie again. And also, my lawyer's gonna need it. Heh, I can get away with almost anything." Once she finishes, sirens could be heard nearby with red and blue lights going around in circles. "Shoot, Kat stay in the garbage can. So yeah, I wanna be on the show, later." She runs off with two police officers chasing after her._

"_Ugh, this is the last time I am going inside a rubbish bin."_

_(Static)_

* * *

"Now she is a troublemaker." Amy nods agreeing with Shadow. But, she seems good enough to handle things by herself. Jaw walks in the room with two lunch bags.

"Hey, is that my younger cousin?" Shadow and Amy both look at him.

"You know her?" Jaw nods.

"She's my cousin. She is the criminal one of the family. She grew up on the streets. She likes to be on the opposite side of the law. Also, she is the only American in the family." Amy and Shadow nod.

"That'll be interesting. So is she in Amy?" Amy nods.

"She is our thirteenth contestant."

* * *

**Our thirteenth contestant, Diana the Dingo. OCs are no longer needed, I now have the total of OCs I need. If your OC is not in the auditions, I apologise. However, there will be a next time. :) So hope you enjoy the rest of the auditions. Thank you. :) If you all know my main OC, Kataline the Dingo, she is not competing this season.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Diana the Dingo, Kataline the Dingo and Jaw the Dingo belongs to me.**

**Diana's audition was written by me.**


	13. Jake the Hawk's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Navigator**

"Hey Amy, look at me, what am I?" Amy glances at Shadow and raised an eyebrow. Shadow had a piece of paper stuck to his face. The piece of paper had a smiley face on it. Amy giggles.

"Let me guess, you are Paperman." Shadow shook his head. He took off the piece of paper with a non-amused face.

"No, this is not paper, it's cardboard." Amy smiled.

"Oh, I get it. You stuck a piece of cardboard on your face because you are bored. Get it? Board and Bored?" Amy giggles. Shadow shook his head.

"Actually I'm Slenderman, but you're right. I actually am bored." Amy raised her eyebrow.

"I thought Slenderman didn't have a face." Shadow's eyes widened when he realised that and chuckles nervously.

"Enough mucking around. Who's the next person?" Amy throws a paper at his face making it stick to his face. Amy giggles.

"Now you are Paperman." She giggles some more. Shadow took off the paper with an emotionless face. He reads the paper.

"Jake the Hawk. I swear, if he is related to Jet the Hawk, I am going to die." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Just play the clip."

* * *

_(Static)_

_When the video came on, nothing could be seen but darkness. A male voice could be heard saying, "Hi! I'm Ja... LUCY! The cover is still on!" After that, a female voice said "Oh Sorry!" _

_A rattling sound was heard as the camera began to shake. Then it stilled. "It's stuck. I can't get it off." The girl said. "Keep trying." Said the boy. Then the rattling and shaking began again. After a few seconds, the darkness disappeared to reveal sunlight and a rocky, desert like terrain. A blue hawk was standing in front of the camera with his arms crossed. His red eyes were flashing with annoyance. "Finally!" He huffed. _

_"Hey. The name is Jake. The girl that's terrible with cameras is my girlfriend, Lucy. Say hi Lucy." Jake said. "Hi Lucy." The girl behind the camera grumbled. "Well, enough of that. As you can probably tell, I want to be on Total Mobius Island. I have a very good sense of direction and a good memory. I've had combat and weapons training and I'm pretty good with a knife." Just to prove his point, he grabbed a knife from behind him and threw it up into the air, catching it easily when it came down. "I'm also a really good climber and really hot." He said with a wink. _

_"And he brags and is bad at taking orders and can't take no and-" Lucy's voice was cut off by Jake snapping, "Yeah they get it!" He put the knife away and smiled at the camera. "I want to be on Total Mobius Island so I can-" Jake stopped talking when the camera stopped pointing at him and was instead pointing at a yellow canary with brown eyes. _

_"He wants to be on the show so he can buy an awesome sports car when he gets his license." She said with a sly smile. "I'm gonna get you Lucy!" Jake yelled from off screen. The camera was dropped and the recording stopped._

_(Static)_

* * *

"Thank god he is not related to Jet." Amy rolled her eyes. Shadow glances at her. "I think he should be in the show. He seems good enough to handle it." Amy nods her head. Shadow pointed to himself. "Besides, I think I already have an idea for the first challenge." Amy handed him a piece of paper and a pen.

"Why don't you write it down?" Shadow nods and starts scribbling on the paper. Amy faces the camera. "Alright, let's take a recap." She smiles sweetly at the camera. "So far, we have accepted 14 teenagers to battle it out for the biggest prize of all time. One Million Dollars. Most of the people were nice; some people are nasty, while others don't want to be in the show in the first place. Some of the girls, one in particular, have huge crushes on the Sonic gang. I'm pretty sure that there will be crushes on Shadow, not that I would care. Judging by the contestants so far, there will be drama and romance and drama and conflicts an did I mention drama? Only 8 more spots remain, who will take them, find out when we see you guys again on. Total. Mobius. Island. AUDITIONS!" Shadow handed her back the paper.

"You'll probably not agree with it, but it is still our first challenge." Amy gave him a non-amused look. "So is Jake our 14th contestant." Amy continues to look at him.

"Yes, he is."

* * *

**Our 14th contestant, Jake the Hawk. Again I apologise to the people who didn't get to have their OCs in this season. Yes, I said season. But unfortunately, it's gonna be a three seasons with the same cast in the first one. But in the forth season, I am definitely getting a new cast. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Jet belong to SEGA.**

**Jake the Hawk and Lucy belongs to musicalocelot.**

**Jake's audition was written by musicalocelot.**


	14. Blood the Cat's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Evil Jerk**

"To be honest Amy, I don't know about how we are going to make more challenges for the rest of the season." Amy shrugged.

"Maybe we both could take turns on coming up with challenges."

"Actually, I'll figure it out." Amy glares at Shadow. Shadow shrugs. "Do you know what; let's just see the next person already."

"Hold on, we both still need to know who we are seeing." Shadow shook his head.

"We will both know once we see it. Roll it."

* * *

_(Static)_

_A red cat appears on the screen with a blank look on his face. His green jade eyes look at the camera. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey singlet underneath, black jeans with fiery patterns on it. He also wears red sneakers with black fingerless gloves. He nods at the camera._

"_My name is Blood. Blood the Cat. I have this sense of taking an opportunity to win a huge challenge, which is why I am currently auditioning for this show." He sends the camera an evil smirk when he reached behind him to grab a pistol. "For my audition, I'm going to show you how good I am when it comes to weaponry." He grabs the camera and moves it to find a red target on the wall behind him. He loads his gun and starts shooting expertly at the target. He grabs the camera and makes it zoom in on the target showing that he had hit the target perfectly multiple times. He places the camera back into place while smirking at the camera. "You like my moves Shadow and Amy? If you pick me for your show, those other contestants won't see what they are going up against." He chuckles evilly. A loud knock nearby could be heard making him have a confused face off the camera._

"_Blood! You better not be accidentally shooting an officer." Bloods eyes widened in embarrassment._

"_That only happened once!"_

_(Static)_

* * *

Shadow chuckles a little. "He accidentally shot an officer. Heh, that's stupid, but impressive." Amy shrugs.

"He seems good and bad enough for the show. Besides, I wonder how he will cope with the other competitors. I can't wait to see that." Shadow nods.

"I agree with you. Though, are we doing the right thing of letting him in?" Amy's face scrunched up in deep thought. After a while she nods her head.

"I think the contestants will handle it. He is competing."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. Nothing much, but it's okay. Our fifteenth contestant, Blood the Cat. Today was the last day of school for this year. YAY! More updates (hopefully) and maybe a start on the show and maybe a Christmas one-shot. Don't know, still wondering. What do you think. Anyways, bye.  
**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Blood the Cat belongs to me.**

**Blood's audition was written by me.**


	15. Icee Rachel Hedgehog's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Sweet Ice**

"I spy with my little eyes something beginning with L."

"Lamp."

"Wow Shadow, yougot it right again." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Amy, you said pretty much said the same thing three times before." Amy shrugged.

"Well guess you're not the only one who is bored." Shadow chuckled.

"You got that right babe." Shadow dodged a hammer which Amy threw at him. Amy looks at him furious. Shadow raised his eyebrow at her. "You have issues." Amy growled at him.

"Well I wouldn't have issues if won't stop calling me pet names." Shadow glares at her.

"I can't help it. I want to call you pet names because maybe I still like you." Amy stood up with her hands on her hips as she glares down at Shadow.

"Shadow, for the last time, we are never getting back together! Why are you so obsessed with me?" Shadow also stood up glaring at her.

"Because I still want to be your boyfriend! Trust me Amy; you will regret breaking up with me. I will make you regret. That's a promise." He points at her while glaring at her. She returns the glare. They both growl at each other as if they want to rip each other's heads off. Suddenly Jaw walked into the room.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late with your lunch-" He paused after seeing both hedgehogs glare furiously at each other. Jaw sweatdrops. "Umm, am I missing something?" Shadow and Amy both glance at him before sitting back into their seats. Amy crossed her arms while looking away from Shadow. Shadow rolled his eyes before reading a piece of paper in his hands. Jaw rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I should go now. I need to check up on Kataline and Azula. I hope they didn't mess up Sonic's chilidogs again." Jaw walks out of the room leaving the two lunch bags with Shadow. Shadow sighed.

"Let's focus on the show now. Roll the next audition!"

* * *

_(Static)_

_The camera turns on to reveal an icy blue hedgehog standing near a bunch of beautiful, snow-capped mountains. Her quills are curled up in a J shape, reaching about shoulder length. For her audition, she's wearing her normal blue dress._

_"Alright, you're on." another voice says_

_"...I am?" the icy blue hedgehog would question. She would then clear her throat and try and look professional. "My name is Icee and I would like to be on Total Mobius Island. I might not look very suited for this, but I am. I am very helpful to those who show me that they deserve it, which is pretty much everyone unless they're being mean to me. I also have ice powers that I'll help out with when I'm allowed to, and I'm very hardworking. Again, to those who show they deserve it. Those who don't deserve it, well..."_

_She brushes her quills back, glaring briefly._

_"They'd be in deep trouble." she continues. "Anyway, bye! I hope you guys consider me for this!" _

_Icee grins into the camera_

_"CUT!" the other voice would yell and the camera would shut off._

_(Static)_

* * *

Shadow looks at the screen with a sudden interest. Something about the contestant seems right for some reason. Shadow raised his eyebrow at the screen in deep thought. Amy notices Shadow's curiosity.

"Hello? Shadow? Is Shadow home?" She snaps her fingers in front of his face which snaps him out of his thought. Shadow shook his head in confusion as he grunted.

"I'm fine. Just thinking is all. She looks like a suitable competitor for this show. My gut tells me that she is special. I don't know how or why, I always go with my gut." Amy nods her head before thinking about the girl. She could've sworn that she saw Shadow's eyes sparkle in interest like he did every time they were on a date. She starts to get a little worried about Shadow's interest in Icee. As a victim or as a lover. Amy shook her head out of her thoughts. What was she doing? She broke up with Shadow. She doesn't care if Shadow goes with another girl, does she? Amy felt a little bit of jealousy in her heart. She glances at Shadow who was just staring at the piece of paper in front of him. Amy's eyes widened as she just realised of how handsome he looked. It took her the whole time to realise that his charms were one of the reasons she was dating him. But what were the other reasons again? "Amy? You alright?" Amy shook her head out of her thoughts as she saw Shadow looking at her with worry. She nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow nods his head.

"So, is that girl our sixteenth contestant?" Amy nods her head.

"Yeah, why not?"

* * *

**Our sixteenth contestant, Icee Rachel Hedgehog. I'm still thinking about doing a Shadamy Christmas one-shot. Even if I do it, I'll put in the well-known Alicia the Wolf and also Raiden Tachibana. I don't know about that, still thinking about it. I'm just asking permission (I have this problem with asking permissions) from aliciathewolf45 and Raiden Tachibana. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Jaw the Dingo, Kataline the Dingo and Azula the Hedgehog belong to me.**

**Icee Rachel Hedgehog belongs to Icee the Hedgehog.**

**Icee's Audition was written by Icee the Hedgehog.**


	16. Devain Fuego's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Friendly Athlete**

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Amy glances at Shadow as he slumps in his seat.

"Yeah, you said that seven times in the last 30 seconds." Shadow shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"Make that eight times." Shadow sighed. He yawns as he stretches his arms out. He rubbed the back of his head before resting his head on the seat. He closes his eyes as he drifts off to sleep. Amy was too busy looking at the files. She read a piece of paper. "Shadow, the next person is….Shadow?" Amy sees Shadow sleeping on the seat snoring lightly. Amy frowned and reached behind her back. She got closer to Shadow's ear as she holds a megaphone next to it. She yells into the megaphone. "WAKE UP SHADOW!" The outburst caused Shadow to fall out of the chair as he yelled. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Shadow looks up to see Amy looking down at him with an innocent smile on her face. "What was that for?" He stands up glaring at Amy. Amy threw the paper at Shadow as he caught it with ease. He read the paper in his hand. He raised his eyebrow.

"Is he Spanish?" Amy shrugs.

"Let's find out."

* * *

_(Static)_

_There's a bed room with green and light brown walls. A yellow hedgehog with a white chest tuft and short spikey hair, in a leather jacket and jeans appears on the left of the screen and smiles. "Hey, whoever is watching this, I just wanted you to know a little bit about me before you decide to put me on the show or not. My name is Devain Fuego, fitting considering what I'm able to do. I can control and make fire without my gauntlet," He holds up his right hand which has a golden gauntlet on it, "And with said gauntlet I can create solid items out of fire. By the way these items are still really hot," As he says that a sword literally explodes into existence in his right hand, "Wasn't lying was I?" The sword dissipates back into fire, "Anyway, I can get along with anyone who isn't a j***. I'm happy, loyal to my friends and teammates, smart, hyper, athletic, and I'm good with most weapons. I can also do this," As he says that fire erupts around him for a split second and when it's gone so is he. Devain then walks back around to the camera's view from behind it, "That's something I call core control. By the way, I can also play a little guitar. Sorry I've said 'By the way' so many times, which reminds me! This video has to end, so thanks for watching and I hope you accept my application," Devain walks out of the camera's view and the video stops._

_(Static)_

* * *

"Wow, that is so cool of what he can do with that thing. What do you think Shadow?" Shadow shrugged.

"It's impressive and suitable for competitions." Amy nods.

"I agree. So can he be in the competition? Please?" Amy did her puppy dog eyes at Shadow. Shadow had extreme confused face on. He sighed.

"Amy, I was going to ask if he was in." Amy smiled sweetly at Shadow. Shadow returned the gesture with a small smile. Amy gasped.

"You smiled. You have never smiled since our first date. Wow, it's like a dream come true." Shadow frowned at Amy's enthusiasm. Amy noticed his frown and her happy face was replaced with a disappointed look. "Okay seriously, smiling is not the end of the world Shadow." Shadow shrugged.

"Is Devain in?" Amy nods.

"You already know the answer."

* * *

**Our seventeenth contestant, Devain Fuego. There's nothing much to say about this. Just stay tuned for what your character is up against.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Devain Fuego belongs to ConEmber.**

**Devain's audition was written by ConEmber.**


	17. Kylaya DeForest's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Tough Kitty**

"It's official, this is the most boring thing I have ever done in my entire life."

"You already said that for the past 6 hours and I am getting sick of you." Shadow rolls his eyes as he looks down at his files.

"I'm already getting sick of you trying to be patient with me when actually you keep on hitting me with that damn hammer." Amy glares at Shadow.

"Well I am getting sick of-"

"Um, Amy?" Amy looks behind her to see Jaw holding out a plastic bottle of water.

"Not now Jaw, can't you see I'm arguing with Shadow?" Jaw nods.

" I can see that, but you guys still need to pick more contestants. And I think your gonna like the next one." Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well Shadow, the arguing will have to wait because we are seeing the next audition." Shadow nods.

"Roll the clip!"

* * *

_(Static)_

_"NEXT!" The judge yelled._

A young albino tiger walked in with beautiful light blue eyes. "Here's my résumé" she said bluntly.

"Thank you...Kylaya" the second judge said."So just say your name, age, skills that you might be able to use on the show and why you should be on the show" the third judge spoke.

"Alright, my name is Kylaya DeForest, I'm 18 years of age. I train with G.U.N. as I have for most of my life. They've train me in martial arts, acrobatics, flexibility, intellectual smarts and staying to think clearly" she said with pride.

"And why do you think you should be on the show?" The first judge spoke again.

"..." Taking a deep breath, she started telling her tragic tail, " Before I was born, my father left my mom for another woman, leaving her with one 8 year old boy and two little girls on the way. My mom was a waitress, she could barely afford her life then. When I was born, my sister died in the womb. My mom was working almost 24/7. When my brother turned 13, he dropped out of school to start working so my mom wouldn't have to work as much. When I turned 6, my mom was diagnosed with 3rd degree cancer. After a few months, we lost her too. As the years went on, my brother turned 20 and I 12. My brother was on his way home from work one night when..." She started to tear up "H-He was  
sh-shot by a gang called 'the bloods'."  
She sniffled. " I had to live alone, fend for myself for a whole year before G.U.N. found me. They have been my only family ever since..." She finished with a sigh and a sniffle. "I want to do this because I think it will make my family proud, especially my big brother" she finished. Her eyes held tears, glimmering in the light, a small smile on her face.

The judges were awestruck. The third judge sniffled. "Oh how sad!" He cried as he blew his nose.

_(Static)_

* * *

Amy sniffs. "The judge was right, that is sad." Shadow shrugs.

"I already heard the story before because I know her from G.U.N. and I know she has the potential to compete? Why not?" Amy smiles.

"Yeah, I wonder how she will cope with the other contestants? Let's find out by putting her in the competition." Shadow nods.

"I agree, let me do a recap. So far, 18 contestants have been accepted in a chance of one million dollars. Most of then are really nice, while others are really mean. We already know that one of them has a crush on someone, and it's Espio of all people. Who will win the one million dollars? Will I ever get back with Amy?"

"Alright Shadow! You pushed it too far!" Amy tackles Shadow to the ground. Jaw looks nervously at the camera.

"Will Shadow and Amy ever stop fighting? Find out soon on Total Mobius Island Auditions!" Jaw sweat dropped when he sees Shadow and Amy fighting more. "Is there a psychiatrist in this building? In case of Amy going crazy?"

* * *

**Our eighteenth contestant, Kylaya DeForest. Don't worry Shadow, I also can't stand being in one room for 6 hours. Can you guys stand being in a small room for 6 hours?**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Kylaya DeForest belongs to KylayaTTiger**

**Kylaya's Audition was written by KylayaTTiger.**

**Jaw the Dingo belongs to me.**


	18. Coal the Wolf's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions **

**The Confident Achiever**

"Is it really necessary to put me in a electric chair Jaw?" Jaw nods.

"I'm sorry Amy, but in order to keep you under control, the psychiatrist told me it would work." Shadow shrugs.

"G.U.N did the same for me. They put me in a electric chair to make me nicer. Worked like a charm." Amy rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, who's the next person?"

"Coal" Amy got confused.

"Why do you need coal for? There's no barbecue." Shadow face-palmed.

"Not for fuel. It's the name of the next person." Amy sweat drops as she chuckles nervously.

"I knew that."

* * *

_(Static)_

_A school yard could be seen._

_A black wolf appears on the screen wearing a black leather jacket with a white button-up top, black jeans with black leather boots, black finger-less gloves with a grey watch. His blue eyes stare at the screen. "My name is Coal, Coal the wolf. And I am honoured to take this opportunity to audition for your show. If you pick me, I will not let anyone stand in my way. I'll be there for one thing and one thing only. The million dollars. And no one is gonna stop me! Oh crap I mixed up two speeches. I need to start over." _

_"I'm sorry, but I'm late for my class." A familiar feminine voice could be heard behind the camera. Coal glares at the person behind the camera._

_"Alicia, you auditioned for the show first. It's my turn and you promised me that you would tape the audition for me." Coal puts a hand over the screen. "Do you know what? Forget it, just give me the camera, give it to me!"_

_The camera was in a angle when it show both Alicia and Coal. "Thank you Coal, now I can get to class!" Alicia runs away from the screen. Coal looks at the camera and sighs._

_"I guess I'm stuck with this film."_

_(Static)_

* * *

Amy giggles at the end of the video. "Poor Coal, sometimes things just doesn't go your way. Trust me, I know, with Shadow." She glares at Shadow while he just shrugs.

"Bossy people are always unfortunate. Trust me, I know, with Amy." He smirks when Amy looks at him as if she wants to rip his head off. "Listen babe, why don't we pick him as our nineteenth contestant? Then you won't try to rip my head off because look where you are now." He says referring to the electric chair. Amy grumbles.

"Fine, let him in."

* * *

**Our nineteenth contestant, Coal the Wolf. Another OC of mine. I just wanted to do another audition with Alicia the Wolf filming it for him. I might get the auditions done today. I don't know, depends on my boredom. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Amy and Shadow belongs to SEGA.**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Coal the Wolf belongs to me.**

**Coal's audition was written by me.**


	19. Elise the Beaver's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Very Naive **

"This sucks."

"Trust me babe, it will fix you."

"Your not helping!" Shadow chuckles as he was enjoying seeing Amy in the electric chair.

"Calm down Amy, we only have three more teenagers to pick. I wonder if you will remain in that chair during the season."

"Shadow! You try being in this chair!" Shadow shook his head.

"Already did my time thank you." Amy groans.

"Can you at least scratch behind my ears?" Shadow smirks at her.

"Anything for you babe." Amy growls.

"Don't push your luck." Shadow chuckles before scratching behind her ears. Amy sighs in bliss as she leans her ear in his hand. He smirks as he decides to take it a step further. He leaned over to her and kissed behind her ear. Amy widened and eyes and try's to bite Shadow's hand. She growls at him before the chair zaps her. Amy glares at Shadow. "I hate you." Shadow smirks.

"I know sweetheart. Let's see the next audition to calm you down. Roll the clip!"

* * *

_(Static)_

_The clip shows a red bedroom with a green bed. On the green bed was a green beaver with long brown hair. She was wearing a pink summer dress with red sandals. She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed._

_"Hi, I'm Elise, Elise the Beaver. My brothers think that I should audition for this show because I'm talented and skilful. I can also do tricks like holding my breathe for 10 seconds because my brothers said that was very talented. And I can also speak two different languages, English and Australian English. I hope to be on the show. I hope I'll do my family proud. And my brothers are so nice to me since they call me 'idiot' and 'dimwit'. I think that's sooooo nice of them. I hope I do them proud." She smiles sweetly at the camera._

_(Static)_

* * *

Amy looks at the screen in shock while Shadow was laughing his butt off. "How dumb is this girl?" Shadow wipes at tear from his eye.

"I don't know, but she is hilarious. English and Australian English? They are both the same thing! Even though they have some different words, but they are both pretty much English." Amy shakes her head.

"I feel sorry for her when her brothers actually trick her into actually auditioning. But, I feel that she should be in the show. What do you think, Shadow?" Shadow grins at Amy.

"Yes, let her in. She is hilarious with her stupidity." Amy sighs.

"Okay."

* * *

**Our twentieth contestant, Elise the Beaver. Just my last OC, no more. Two more auditions, this is going to get interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Elise the Beaver belongs to me.**

**Elise's audition was written by me.**


	20. Kiki Lynn Hedgehog's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Sweet Girl**

"I feel sorry for her. I really do."

"Relax babe, at least she isn't the one in the electric chair." Amy rolls her eyes.

"I wish I wasn't stuck in this room with you." Shadow shrugged.

"Then you should've dated someone else. Like Sonic, why didn't you date him?" Amy shrugs.

"I don't know. I lost interest in him and I formed a crush on you. But now, I don't know why I crushed on you." She looks away from Shadow while sticking her nose up in the air. Shadow looks at her emotionless before looking down at his files.

"Let's just watch the next audition alright?" Amy glances back at him before looking at the screen.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

_(Static)_

_A brown hedgehog was adjusting the camera angle. "Right angle? Good." She stepped back revealing herself to be very beautiful and sexy. She was wearing a black shoulder-less shirt with hot pink jean shorts along with black combat boots. Her long brown hair has a fringe on the left side covering her brown eyes. She smiles at the camera._

_"Hi Shadow and Amy, I'm Kiki Lynn Hedgehog. I want to be on the show for one reason and one reason only. But I'm not admitting it, but I will be there to win the million dollars. It would be nice to meet nice friends, but I also like a million bucks. Don't get me wrong, I would be happy for the person who wins the million dollars, I will be happy for them." _

_The camera knocks down to the ground showing a picture of a certain green hedgehog with love hearts around it. Kiki could be heard gasping. "I forgot that was there! Um there's nothing to see there." She exclaims while she picks up the camera. She accidentally drops it making it face upwards, it shows a poster of a green hedgehog which looks exactly like Sonic. "Ugh, what is wrong with me!?" She picks up the camera and scrambles around with it._

_"Redo, now! What? It can't be low on battery?! No! Please n-"_

_(Static)_

* * *

"Hmph, guess Alicia's not the only one who has a crush on someone." Amy giggles.

"Lucky we figured it out straight away, unlike last time." Shadow chuckles.

"By the way, she is hot! But not as hot as you sweet heart."

"Alright Shadow, my patience with you is very thin."

"You have no patience with me." Amy growls causing the chair to zap her.

"I hate this chair. So is she in?" Shadow nods.

"Yeah, she's hot."

"Now, I have no patience with you."

* * *

**Hope you liked the audition. Our twenty-first contestant, Kiki Lynn Hedgehog. I have one more to go, then we get started. So excited! :D**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog belongs to Kera Cooper**

**Kiki's audition was written by me. (Hope you like it) **


	21. Spark the Hedgehog's Audition

**Total Mobius Island Auditions**

**The Nice Spark**

"I hate this chair."

"Can't you hate on something else?"

"Like you?" Shadow chuckles sarcastically.

"You're so funny." Amy smiles sweetly.

"I know." Shadow rolls his eyes before looking at his files. Amy was staring at a plastic bottle of water on the desk in front of her. She tries to reach it but her hands were tied to the chair. When she was about to slip her hand out, the chair zapped her. Amy groans as she stares at the bottle. She also looks at Shadow who can reach the bottle for her. "Shadow?"

"I don't want to hear your petty complaints anymore." Amy shook her head.

"I'm not going to complain. I just need a favour?" Shadow glances at her raising his eyebrow.

"What is it you need?" Amy's eyes gestured to the water bottle.

"Please pass me that bottle of water?" Shadow sweat-drops.

"It's right in front of you, can't you get it yourse-" he stops when he remembers Amy being stuck to the electric chair. Shadow reaches the bottle and gives it to her. She smiles sheepishly.

"Can you also feed me the drink?" Shadow sighs before putting the tip of the bottle to her lips. He leans it forward causing the water to flow into her mouth. She drinks the cold liquid as it soothes her dry throat. Shadow feels that was enough so he took the water away from her. She pants in relief. She smiles aT him. "Thank you Shadow." Shadow nods before putting the water back on the desk.

"Let's watch the next audition."

* * *

_(Static)_

_A male orange hedgehog wearing a black and grey hoodie, grey gloves with a navy blue oval_  
_in the center of them, yellow goggles, and grey shoes is standing in a living room. "Is it on?" he asks someone. Then a male voice says, "It's rolling." "Oh, well my name is Spark the Hedgehog. The reason I'm auditioning is for the million dollars. I'm nice, athletic, friendly, and smart. Also I'm an electrokinetic." The orange hedgehog then charges a ball of electricity in his hand. Then it goes away._

_"No one brings that up in a conversation Spark," the male voice said._

_"Shut up Swift!" he yells at the cameraman, his brown eyes filled with anger. Then he calms down. "Sorry about that," he apologizes. "Also, I'm a very good leader." Then a ringtone can be heard. He takes the phone out of his pocket and answers it. "Hello?" Then he remembers something. "Oh crap, I need to go." Then he charges an electrokinetic beam at his shoes and_  
_blasts them. Then he starts to run as fast as Sonic out of the cameras view._

_Then the face of a black falcon can be seen. "Sorry about that, he has a date. Well this is his audition."_

_(Static)_

* * *

"He's interesting."

"Aren't all the contestants interesting?" Amy nods.

"Well he's added to the list. Is he in? Please say he's in." Amy giggles as she nods.

"Yep, he's in." Shadow nods before realising something. He fist-pumped.

"YES! We have all of our contestants! Do you know what this means?" Amy rolls her eyes.

"I aware what this means. And I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS CHAIR!" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Actually, I was celebrating because I was sooooo bored in this room. But now that it's over, we can actually start the show." Amy nods.

"That could go when I get out of this chair."

"We are going to bring pain, lot's of pain. Oh I am going to enjoy this show." Amy was starting to get fed up.

"Yes but I need to-"

"And we're gonna bring our friends onto the show. Maybe we'll make one of them an intern for the rest of the show." Amy eyes twitches.

"Shadow-"

"This is gonna be good."

"SHADOW, GET ME OUT OF THIS F*****G CHAIR!" The chair zapped her so much that it made the lights go out.

"Okay, who turned off the lights?"

* * *

**Our last contestant, Spark the Hedgehog. That's it, no more auditions. The show is going to start. I don't know when since I need to get ready to go back to school next year. But that's alright. Hope you all liked the auditions, and keep an eye out for the show.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Spark the Hedgehog belongs to TheOrangeRobo**

**Spark's audition was written by TheOrangeRobo**


	22. Note: Total Mobius Island

**Hi guys, the show has started and is now on the way. The new story is now up. Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will win the million dollars? Find out when you read Total Mobius Island now.**

**katalinethedingo over and out**


End file.
